This specification relates to information extraction from electronic documents.
Information extraction systems automatically extract structured information from unstructured or semi-structured documents. For example, some information extraction systems that exist extract facts from collections of electronic documents, with each fact identifying a subject entity, an attribute possessed by the entity, and the value of the attribute for the entity.